


Married Life

by GodAndMonsters



Series: SwanQueen One-Shots [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bickering, F/F, Fluff, married, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodAndMonsters/pseuds/GodAndMonsters
Summary: “When will you accept that I am Snow White’s daughter?” Emma stormed into the kitchen, carrying the ball of popcorn with her, she placed the ball in the sink and turned to look at her wife, she could see how her eyes darken with rage. This was a familiar fight, one they never got over with.“Never,” Regina declared, rolling up her sleeves and soaking the sponge with soap “Your bloodline hurt me more than even Rumpelstiltskin.”“Come on,” the blonde rolled her eyes, grabbing a towel and drying the dishes her wife handed to her, “Your own bloodline hurt you way more than mine”“It did not!” the brunette shut the water off, gritted her teeth and reminded herself that this was Emma, that she loved Emma most of the time and she will mourn her death.





	Married Life

**Author's Note:**

> For S.

 

_“But you’ll never be alone, I’ll be with you from dusk till dawn” - Sia, Dusk Till Dawn_

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Monday, 10PM**

 

“Say it,” Regina commended, her finger circling her clit lightly, but never touching, never reaching, the spot where Emma needed her the most.

 

“No,” she managed to say between gasps and bitter frustration. Every cell of her body was on fire, every inch of her skin was so painfully _aware_. “Please,” she breathed and Regina’s chuckle against her ear sent another wave of agony through her sensitive body.

 

“Say it,” red swollen lips whispered again and Emma’s mind was in such a mess that she completely forgot what they are fighting about, what was worth this kind of torture.

 

“Say how terrifying I am” she slid her fingers into her opening and a whimper escaped Emma’s throat.

 

_Oh, right, that._

 

“You-,” she was just about to surrender when a wave of magic flew into her, sending warm dots into her skin, dots that caused the pulsing in her center to increase even more. Her nipples were rock hard, begging and aching for the brunette’s attention and she almost fainted when a mouth closed around one of them, her breath getting heavier and heavier as Regina sucked it harder before releasing it with a ‘pop’.

Her eyes were closed but she could feel Regina’s smirk when her body moved on its own, arching into the brunette.

 

“Please,” she cried out with a shaking voice.

 

“I’m, what? dear,” Regina waited for her to answer, two fingers laying still at her opening, not moving, but even the knowledge they were there was enough to drive the blonde insane.

 

Tired from Regina’s play and willing to take the risk, Emma opened her eyes, green orbs staring straight into dark chocolate ones as she moved her hand toward her aching center, ready to take matters into her own hands, literally.

 

Regina quirked an eyebrow at her, daring her to move her hand any further, she really didn’t consider just how frustrated Emma was because the blonde moved, her hand sliding down her bellybutton slowly, going south and just when she reached her lower belly, mere centime from her goal, Regina moved her hand from her opening and slapped hers away. Only, while doing so, her fingertips brushed against the swollen clit, putting just enough pressure to push the blonde into sweet blissfulness.

 

Emma tried to fight her orgasm, knowing that if she will fly over the edge, if she will surrender to anything that wasn’t Regina right now there will be consequences. But the warm dots in her body grew bigger and bigger until they exploded and burst like fireworks, everywhere, her tense muscles clench and unclench without her control and she was sure she was about to black out from the sensation. A low growl escaped between her swollen lips and Regina just stared in fascination at the way her body shook with pleasure.

 

“Did you just-?” Regina blinked when Emma’s sweaty head landed back on the sheets, “Orgasm?” she cleared her throat when the blonde didn’t answer right away, instead, the exhausted woman breathed in and out trying to calm her beating heart.

 

“No?” Emma finally exhaled and Regina could barely suppress her laugh at the innocent look Emma managed to master, if it wasn’t for her flushed cheek and her heavy panting or the way her finger still held on tightly to the sheets as if her life depended on it, maybe, Regina would have believed her.

“The truth, Miss Swan,” she breathed, hot, puff air tickling the shell of the blonde’s ear and Emma could feel herself growing wet again.

 

When the blonde only answered with a gasp and a shook of her head Regina twisted a nipple between her thumb and index finger, earning a shallow “Yess”.

 

“That’s what I thought,” Regina salty voice echoed before she kissed the skin beneath her, she lifted her head to lock her dark orbs with forest ones, searching in Emma’s eyes her thoughts.

She almost always could tell what’s going on the younger woman head, after five years of marriage all it took was one glance for that.

 

But somehow now her senses failed her, maybe because they were all focused on the pulsing between her leg. “What’s on your mind?” she asked while moving a strand of blonde locks from a sweaty forehead, “hmmm?”

 

“You are terrifying,” Emma grinned at her and traced an olive skin with her finger, all the way from her collarbone to where Regina needed her the most.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Wednesday, 7PM, Movie Night**

 

“This is ridicules,” Regina growled, again. Her lips breaking into a snarl when the cartoon Snow started to sing in the background. Not only this stupid Disney company had the audacity to say that Snow was prettier than her, now they say she ate the apple without knowing who gave it to her. “Come on,” she threw the popcorn on the screen causing her son to roll his eyes at her and Emma to pout. “This is food!” the blonde yelled at her and quickly stood up, searching for the lost, precious piece.

 

“Snow knew who I was when I gave her the apple!” she yelled back, completely ignoring her idiot wife, “I wanted her to know!”.

 

Henry, who was torn between his two, insane, mothers stood up and paused the movie. “I have homework” he declared to no one in particular, before he left, ran away to the safety of his room.

 

“Where is it?” the blonde mumbled to herself, not paying attention to the mad woman beside her, her eyes searching every corner of the room for the salty heaven, “Regina,” she whined in frustration “Did you really had too?”

 

“Seriously?” the brunette quirked an eyebrow at her “You are an idiot” she stamped her foot on the floor. They both heard the ‘crack’ sound.

 

“No!” the blonde ran toward her, looking at the squashed piece of popcorn like a mother looked at her sick child. “I’m sorry,” she whispered to it, turning to look at Regina with furious, bitter look.

 

“I’m sorry,” the brunette blushed at her partner who in respond just shook her head “Don’t tell it to me,” she gestured to the mess on the floor “tell it to him,”

 

“In your dreams,” Regina answered and stormed out of the room, there were things that even Emma cannot make her do.

 

 

**Wednesday, 9PM, After Movie Night**

 

“When will you accept that I am Snow White’s daughter?” Emma stormed into the kitchen, carrying the ball of popcorn with her, she placed the ball in the sink and turned to look at her wife, she could see how her eyes darken with rage. This was a familiar fight, one they never got over with.

 

“Never,” Regina declared, rolling up her sleeves and soaking the sponge with soap “Your bloodline hurt me more than even Rumpelstiltskin.”

 

“Come on,” the blonde rolled her eyes, grabbing a towel and drying the dishes her wife handed to her, “Your own bloodline hurt you way more than mine”

 

“It did not!” the brunette shut the water off, gritted her teeth and reminded herself that this was Emma, that she loved Emma most of the time and she _will_ mourn her death.

 

“It so did,” she drop the towel and quirked her eyebrow, daring Regina to enter this dangerous territory with her. Truthfully, she was just bored, and they both loved angry sex.

 

“Snow killed my first love!” Regina accepted the challenge, her pride didn’t allow her not to.

“Cora did,” the blonde shrugged, this was such an easy win, “And Snow gave you your true love” she pointed at herself and smirked when Regina didn’t deny it. Instead, the brunette focused on blaming her mother, again.

 

“She caused it by not shutting her damn mouth,” she could feel her skin pulsing with adrenaline, her nostrils flared as she forced herself to breathe in and out. Emma was playing with fire, and Regina could only hope it will not end with a fireball.

 

“Zelena tried to kill you, multiple times” the blonde tried to change the subject, reading her wife dangerous body language.

 

“So does Snow!”

 

“She did not! She ran away!” She was getting angry too now, her cheeks flushed and her breathing getting shallow with every word that left full, bloody lips.

 

“At some point,” she took a breath, her nails digging into her skin and leaving perfect crescent behind “She stopped running and started attacking!”

Emma stood stunned, Regina never before admitted that her mother actually done something but running for her life, “Can I quote that and use it against you in other arguments?”

“Don’t you dare!” she pointed her finger at her in warning and Emma sighed in frustrations. _‘This better end with mind-blowing sex’_ she thought.

 

“Fine, how about Cora? She did a number on you”

 

“Your grandfather did way worse” she need not elaborate more, and they both knew it.

 

“Ok,” Emma said with defeat and Regina smirked, feeling the rush of victory in her blood, her pupil dilated with lust and a little bit of magic and she was ready to jump at the blonde and seal this fight with a kiss. Until Emma opened her stupid mouth again.

 

“My blood suck, too bad Henry got it” she knew she hit a nerve the moment lusty eyes turned into fire angry ones, Regina was so close to going into a murderous rampage, starting with her.

 

“Don’t you dare bring Henry into this” she gritted between her white, sharp teeth, her fists clasped so hard that her knuckles were dead white.

 

“Rest my case” Emma whispered before she left the room, maybe ran for her life, she went into their bedroom and closed the door behind her.

 

“Emma Mills Swan!”

 

“It’s Swan Mills, check your ID” the blonde yelled behind the close door, still a bit scared for her life, she woke the beast, and she knew this one can bite, hard.

 

“I’m gonna strangle you to death!” Regina stamped her feet like a five-year-old child in the middle of a tantrum.

 

Emma, who felt secure enough to open the door, picked her head out and smiled mischievously at her “You mean snuggle me to death,”

 

“I’ll show you snuggling!” It was a threat, but they both know it was a sweet one, or maybe bittersweet, because Regina will never admit that she liked sweet sex, that she liked it tender and soft, full of lips and promises. But yea, she did, or at least she did when it came to Emma.

 

Two hours later they were both sweating and panting, Emma all curled up in Regina’s arms, her blonde locks spread all over the white satin sheets and soft fingertips drawing circles on her naked back.

 

“You did show me snuggling” she mumbled into her wife’s chest, her salty, husky voice doing delicious things to Regina’s core.

 

“God, I love angry sex,” she said, her fingers tracing the red lines on the blonde’s back.

 

“So about Snow actually getting enough courage to try and kill you,” Emma lifted her head from its warm heaven on Regina’s chest and locked their gazes, smirking when Regina rolled her chocolate orbs at her.

 

“Shut up,” she leaned to kiss her passionately.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Friday, 9PM, Date Night.**

 

 

“No,” Emma shook her head, her eyes not leaving the old, worn out broom in her lover’s hand.

 

“Emma,” the older woman walked closer to the stubborn blonde “It's my turn to plan a date and I choose this,” she breathed into her ear, tickling the oversensitive earlobe and she smirked when the blonde shivered. She was wrapped around her finger now.

 

“You know I have fear of heights,” she said between ragged, shallow, gasps. “I can’t get on this thing,”

 

“But it will be so romantic,” Regina reasoned, “You owe me, last week you took me to granny’s for a cheeseburger”

 

“Hey!” Emma pouted, “I asked you if you wanted to go to this Italian place, you said you were tired,”

 

“Come on, I didn’t steal this from Zelena for nothing,”

 

“Yo-you stole it? she could have cu-“

 

“Oh for god’s sake!” Regina said with frustration as she pulled the blonde woman onto the broom before waving her hand and making it fly.

 

“AHHHHHHHHHH, don’t look down, don’t look down, don’t look down!” Emma shut her eyes hard, her shoulders shaking with fear.

 

Regina on her part, smiled as she looked at the night sky, the stars seemed closer than ever and the warm wind felt good against her sensitive skin, she kissed the blonde’s shoulder, her neck, her hair, trying to calm her down.“Open your eyes” she whispered into her ear, but Emma shook her head, her hands holding tight onto the wooden stick, “Em-ma” Regina said her name in the way she knew made the blonde stomach swirl, “Open your eyes,” she exhaled and Emma gave in, opening first one eye then the other.

 

“Look,” Regina pointed at the moon behind them, it was a full moon, one of the reasons Regina insisted they will fly. “Wow,” the blonde gasped, her eyes glued to the white, shiny star. “It’s beatu-“ Regina clashed their lips, swallowing Emma’s next words.

 

“And that’s, Miss Swan,” she said against pink, swollen lips “That’s how you plan a date”

 


End file.
